Fantasy Kindergarten
by JeanneAndHerAlters
Summary: Two unlucky kindergarten teachers get stuck with the craziest class of children ever seen. Will they survive the year to tell the tale? Occasional crossovers with other Final Fantasies. Rated T because I always rate it T.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Oh gawd I have way to many projects.. oh well what's one more? This is another co-authored project with my ever lovely muse/beta Aeriths-Rain! I call her Colette though...**

**Colette: HELLO! good to see you all again. keep reading!**

**Me: Awh Colette you might not have even seen some of them! Anyway if some of you are confused as to how exactly we pull this off, its called the amazing MSN! I love it. Do you love it Colette?**

**Colette: Yep! I do! She's in America and I'm in the UK, so this would be impossible otherwise! XD**

**Me: She's my little UK buddy XD The ages we used in here are not our actual ages. I also promise it WILL get funnier. It's like the introductory chapter where we test the waters yo. Any who time for the disclaimer... Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: The fact that I'm needed says it all...**

**Colette:.. I'm not little! -points at disclaimer-**

The kindergarten class poured in, silent as the grave. Ms. Winter (or as she preferred Ms. Jeanne) raised an eyebrow at this. "Is it just me or are they really quiet?" she murmured to her fellow teacher.

"I don't know." Miss Carroll replied. She was used to the kindergarten children being ridiculously hyperactive. "Personally I think they are just plotting," she walked over, smiling at one of the small children. "Hello, and who might you be?"

The small big blue eyed blonde with gravity defying hair looked up at her suspiciously. "Why should I tell you?" he grumbled.

"We're your teachers kid. I'm Ms. Jeanne," the auburn haired woman replied, studying the small child over the rim of her glasses. "Name?"

"His name's Cloud!" a violet eyed little boy bounced over with a huge grin. "I'm Zack!"

Miss Carroll grinned, crouching down to the small boy. Seemed more like what she was expecting. "Hello Zack. Do you know anyone else?" She laughed at the way his hair stuck up. None of these children had hair that was normal, or even approaching normal, aside from a couple towards the back.

"Yep!" Zack cheered happily and spun around. "See's my buddy with the shiny hair? His name is Seph'roth but I calls him Sephy! Genesis is with Angeal next to Sephy!" the little boy chirped.

"Oh my gawd... do not let me deal with this kid," Jeanne whispered in her colleague's ear. "I might attempt to strangle the hyperactive out of him."

Miss Carroll smiled. "Well, I'll deal with him, and you can deal with the creepy silent type." She tried to remember the names. "Miss Jeanne, why don't you give out the name badges?" She shivered at the way a dark haired boy in the corner was staring at her, nibbling on his thumb and sliding his large glasses back up his face, before turning his gaze to a pale boy who trembled and backed away, moving to the corner and wrapping himself up in his red blankie.

"My favorite type," Jeanne smirked and started her rounds. She handed each kid a name tag and a crayon. When she arrived at a kid with the wildest red hair she'd ever seen she stopped to stare. "What's your name?"

"Read the name tag thingy lady!" the kid said, holding the name tag up. A very messy 'Reno' was scribbled onto the paper and promptly stuck onto his shirt.

"Miss Carroll! I call this one!"

"You can have him!" Miss Carroll had her hands full trying to stop 'Hojo' from attacking Seph, who had written his name in unusually beautiful calligraphy for a child. She reached to take out her register, only to find it gone. "Where's my register?!"

The pale kid wrapped in the red blanket, now known as Vincent, looked up at Miss Carroll. "Yuffie has it," he pointed to a cackling child that had managed to find her way up onto the bookcase.

"AH!" a small blonde named Elena shrieked and scrambled away from Reno. The little red head smirked and slipped his shoes back on. "Miss Cawoll! Weno shocked me!" she pouted.

"Thank you Vincent," Miss Carroll paused, gently patting the blonde girl's hair and reaching up to remove Yuffie from the copies of Dr Seuss and place her on the ground, before turning back to Elena. She sat down at her level. "Well that was very mean of him wasn't it. Just try not to let him do it in future."

Ms. Jeanne stood at the front of the class with a scowl. She waited silently, hopping the rather large class would quiet down on its own. When it didn't she picked up a rather large book of personality disorders she'd been reading and dropped it onto the desk.

A kid in pink, Aerith, shushed Zack and looked at her teachers intently. "First rule children! We do not run rampant among the classro-" she was cut off when a kid toppled out of his desk, yelling at Reno in a foreign language.

"Ms. Jeanne!" Yuffie waved her hand around, bouncing in her seat. "Tseng is saying potty words!"

Miss Carroll clicked her tongue, staring in horror at the back of the classroom. "HOJO! Put that knife down!" He had got a plastic knife from somewhere and was threatening Vincent with it. "Rule zero. No using potty words. In any language. I'm fluent in Wutaian, so don't try anything you two."

"Ma'am! Ms. Jeanne is hittin' her head on the desk!" Another girl shouted and pointed at Jeanne who's eye was twitching. Apparently Genesis was reciting something he'd made up and it involved shooting Barney. Tifa lowered her hand quickly when Sephiroth glared at her for interrupting Zack.

Miss Carroll sighed, walking among the children and trying to solve their individual disputes. "Now, if you can all sit nicely, we will read you a story," she paled slightly at the inevitable horror that faced all kindergarten teachers. Art class.

"After story time we have Art you little-" Jeanne was cut off when her friend and fellow teacher slapped a hand over her mouth with a nervous smile. Removing her friend's hand she finished as innocently as possible. "Angels. You little angels. You have to be quiet though or- GENESIS QUIT GNAWING ON SEPHIROTH'S HAIR!"

Miss Carroll walked over to try and separate them, only for Sephiroth to turn around and snarl at genesis, causing the other to whimper and hide behind Angeal. Sighing, she walked to the Yuffie-less bookcase and picked up a book.

Smirking, Jeanne settled down, opening her book up to the page on Atypical Depression. Jenni could deal with reading the kids a story and she could read about depression. The auburn haired woman figured it was a fair trade since she'd most likely get stuck with the art. Paling at the thought she realized just how long this day was going to be.

**Colette: Thank you for reading all this! XD**

**Me: Seriously, and those of you who read my other stuff, I LUFF YOU MAH STORY STALKERS! Speaking of story stalkers, Colette you should put something in your profile about these two co-authored projects yo.**

**Colette:...Oops.. remind me tomorrow -Fails- AND I LUFF YOU TOO!!**

**Me: Oh getting off soon? That sucks! Glad we finished in time... and I just remembered your one of my story stalkers XD WIN! Anyway please review people!**

**Colette: Please review. she gets scary when there are no reviews. and I'm trapped in her computer screen...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I had to e-gnaw on Colette's e-pinky to get this second chapter started! Haha, e-gnawage is fun people!**

**Colette: -cradles hand- It hurt! DX**

**Me: Poor dear -cackles-Well since I dun want to waste space...to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: The fact that I am needed says it all!**

**Colette: -whimpering-**

Eye twitching slightly, Jeanne looked around the class wondering just why she got into the profession she was in. More paint splattered her clothes and her glare switched from some boy named Zidane (the kid had a tail!) to Yuffie. The young girl smiled innocently. "Did you just throw paint at me?"

"No!" she beamed, looking extremely innocent of the crime she'd just been charged with.

Jenni had her own problems. She was busy walking around the pictures, and deciding who needed to see the guidance councilor most urgently. Hojo had painted a heart, which would have been cute if it wasn't biologically accurate, showing the different chambers. Sephiroth meanwhile had painted a picture of dead and dying stick figures covered in blood, and the picture was being copied by Kadaj.

"You're lying. You do know lying is wrong correct?"

"So? My daddy says a good ninja can lie!" Yuffie said, flinging a paper with a crudely painted ninja star on it at her teacher. Jeanne ducked under it and would have yelled at the child if Cloud hadn't been flung onto her back.

Plucking the tiny and furious blond off her back she turned towards the perpetrator. Genesis stood there smugly. Angeal, Sephiroth, and Zack near him, the latter two looking horrified. Angeal merely had an eyebrow raised at the his friend's antics.

"What was that for?" Jenni asked them, sighing at Genesis's shrug. She glanced over their paintings. Genesis had a dead teddy on his, next to a blob that might have been an apple. Angeal had painted Zack with a tail, while Zack had painted a chocobo. "You shouldn't throw things. or other students."

Jenni's fellow teacher would have jumped at the change to chew Genesis up but somehow a small mini-explosion had happened near Reno and Rude.

"Hey partner that was awesome!" Reno cheered, examining the exploded paints.

"I know," the quiet little bald boy replied, adjusting the extremely large sunglasses perched on his face.

Tseng muttered a curse word in Wuitainese, hoping Ms. Carroll didn't hear it. His clothes were covered in red and black paint.

Jenni stared in disbelief, grabbing one of the tubes of paint and checking it. There was nothing there that could even possibly create a reaction, let alone explode. "How.." she whispered, before smiling at Tseng. "Come on, there's some spare clothes in the nurse's office," she led him from the room.

Jeanne stared in horror at the the door. Her friend had just left her during one of the craziest lessons of the day. Art. A small hand tugged at her dress pants. Looking down the teacher saw Vincent, red blanket somehow clean in all the chaos. "Ms. Jeanne. Hojo cutted my teddy up wif a plastic knife," the little boy sniffled, red eyes looking up at her.

Holding back curses Jeanne weaved her way over to where Hojo was sitting, diagram of a heart sitting before him. Vincent's teddy sat there, looking innocent and dead. Snatching it up Jeanne handed the limp object to Vincent who immediately cradled it to his chest, shuffling off.

"You don't take things and cut them up! Where'd you get that plastic knife from anyway?"

"From my espierement!" Hojo cackled maniacally, practically drooling over his painting.

Jenni returned after a few minutes with a clean Tseng to find that the room had lapsed further into chaos. She walked over to Vincent, finding a needle and thread and repairing the poor toy. She handed it back to the small boy, who nodded slightly in gratitude, cuddling it against him as he walked away. Cloud and Zack were involved in a paint fight, whilst Genesis and Sephiroth were attempting to kill each other with paintbrushes. As that seemed more serious, she head out to deal with that first.

Genesis tumbled over a can of paint yelling "I'll get you yet Seph'roth!" while the little silver haired boy raced after him.

"Never! I'll smite you Gen'sis!" Sephiroth replied, somehow jumping over the very object that had tripped his friend up in the first place. Angeal leaped between the two, taking hold of their paintbrushes and glaring at them.

"Angeal you's no fun," Genesis grumbled while Sephiroth nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Angeal," Jenni smiled at the young boy. "You can decide which story we have tomorrow for being so well behaved," she grinned slightly as some of the other children started to behave, all wanting to get rewards. Only twenty more minutes until lunch. She relaxed before realizing Tseng was attempting to throttle Reno. "TSENG!"

Tseng blinked and looked up from his position. He was straddling Reno, tiny hands wrapped around his 'friend's' throat. "Yes?"

"Yeah! Git off me you evil person!" Reno managed to kick the little boy off before running off cackling. Tseng leaped up and took chase.

This probably would have continued if Jeanne hadn't of snagged the back of their shirt collars, scowling. The teacher's eye was twitching in frustration.

Jenni flinched, knowing that her friend was getting closer to breakdown. "OK!" She looked around. No one was painting any more. "If we can all get tidied up now, then I'll let you go out to break three minutes early. Put your paintings on the desks on the back to dry," no one was listening, so she repeated the message louder.

The kids scrambled around the room in excitement, picking everything up. Another mini-explosion happened in Rude's corner but it was ignored since it was obviously going to become a regular occurrence. The kindergarteners had Recess right after lunch and the two teachers were looking forward to a chance to sit on a bench watching the kids.

Jenni walked over to grab the lunches, shivering slightly before screaming out in terror. As her friend looked over she backed away panicking, pointing at something on the floor. Three of the lunchboxes had fallen open. Zack's one had contained a hamster that was now running towards the middle of the room, whilst Hojo's had contained an eyeball. Genesis's though...

**Me: Oh my gosh... cliffhanger for the win?! What's going to be in the lunchbox Colette? Or can you not tell me? Going to surprise me? Ooh-shivers-I wonder what it is!**

**Colette: You don't want to know…and that poor hamster. I don't think Zack was going to eat it.**

**Me: Gawd I hope our happy little Zack wasn't planning on eating a hamster! Anywho please review!**

**Colette; i think he was just taking it as a frien-HOJO PUT THAT HAMSTER DOWN... please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Another day, another Author's Note... you kinda run out of things to say in these huh Colette? Then again at least I don't leave major cliffhangers…**

**Colette: I just couldn't think of anything Genesisy enough!**

**Me: Likely story hun... oh well it means I get to say what is in it because it will be in the first paragraph. I always get to do the first paragraph...makes me feel special.**

**Colette:..-coughegotistcough-hugs Jeanne-**

**Me: I am not an egotist! Think about it this way... because I said that they know who to maul if what's in Genesis's bag isn't awesome and totally cliffhanger worthy!**

**Colette: ... love you **

**Disclaimer: The fact that I am needed says it all!**

_Three of the lunchboxes had fallen open. Zack's one had contained a hamster that was now running towards the middle of the room, whilst Hojo's had contained an eyeball. Genesis's though..._

Was an apple. A plain old apple. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Jeanne's eye twitched as she stared at the boy who had a distant smile on his face.

"Mistew Snuffles come back!" Zack yelled as he ran after the furry little hamster. The poor thing disappeared under one of the chairs near a certain creepy kid.

Hojo yelped in delight, chasing after the hamster, picking it up and carrying it over to the dinner table, eyeing the plastic knifes.

"NOOOO!" Zack screamed, running faster and pushing Hojo aside to scoop Mister Snuffles back into his hands.

Jenni took in a few deep breaths. "Zack.. you shouldn't bring your pet into school.. He can stay in the box on our desk until you go home..." Zack nodded, eyes shining with innocent glee at having his pet back. Unfortunately the pet had other ideas, climbing from his hands and running towards Hojo.

A tiny hand plucked the creature up before Hojo could get his hands on it though. Vincent stood there, tiny red blanket wrapped around him as he cradled his teddy and Mister Snuffles. "Here," he carefully passed it to Jenni.

"I coulda done that," Zack huffed sadly, earning him a grin and a nod from Cloud. "See! Cloud says I coulda done it!"

"Thank you," Jenni smiled down at the small boy, carrying the hamster to the desk and placing it in the empty tank reserved for the frogspawn project later in term. She added some lettuce from her sandwich, put the lid down then taped it shut to protect the small creature from the children. "Now, everyone take a seat.. Zack, do you have any food?"

"I'll share!" Aerith piped up, smiling sweetly. In her hands was an extra sandwich. "He can have this," she shuffled over shyly and gave it to the spiky haired child.

"Fanks Aer!" Zack said, already stuffing the sandwich into his mouth. Cloud sighed and shook his head, glaring at Aerith when she attempted to give Zack a cookie.

Reno crashed into Jeanne as he ran by, yelling out an apology as he attempted to stuff a chocolate muffin in his mouth as fast as possible with Rude in hot pursuit. Apparently the bald little boy loved chocolate and his friend had helped himself to the Rude's muffin.

Jenni screamed out in horror, running away from Hojo shaking. She felt physically sick. "Jeanne…make him stop!" She sobbed slightly, relaxing when Vincent wrapped his arms around her and offered up the teddy for comfort. She cuddled it to her chest before handing it to the other boy, making herself calm down. After all there must be a reason the boy was dissecting an eyeball... he needed a guidance councilor. Fast.

Jeanne plucked the 'eyeball' in question up, and ignored Jenni's screeching. "Ms. Carroll no first names," she taunted. Poking the eyeball she grinned and handed it back to Hojo. "Its just a very realistic gummy eyeball. I saw them selling some in a shop the other day," Jeanne walked away, snatching the plastic knife from Hojo as she did so, and ducking under a flying shoe.

Jenni took in a few deep breaths, calming down and blushing at her overreaction. She sat down, smiling slightly as Vincent sat next to her, slightly greasy hands patting her hair. After a few moments she felt calm enough to stand up. "Ok, so who threw the shoe?" She stared at Reno who was running around with one shoe on. "Reno!"

"I didn't do it! Laney did!" Reno yelled, diving under Sephiroth's desk and crawling back into the aisle after traveling under Angeal's and some kid named Kuja's desk. Another shoe went flying, this time a girly one. It nearly smacked Reno in the head, but it missed, hitting Reeve.

Reeve yelped and covered his head, glaring at Reno and dropping the little screwdriver he'd been holding. "Watch out please!" the boy said calmly, retrieving his screwdriver and returning to the mess in front of him. It vaguely resembled a cat.

Jenni smiled, walking over. Finally, someone looking almost sane. She crouched down. "Is this your robot? What's it for?" It was impressively detailed, "Are your parents helping you?"

"Nope!" Reeve grinned proudly, peering up at his teacher from under slightly messy black hair. "I just borrow daddy's tools!"

Jeanne huffed and grabbed onto the back of Reno's shirt. "Go blow up muffins if you must Reno but stop running around," she ordered the skinny redhead. He looked up at her in glee.

"Seriously!" Jeanne let go and he ran over to Rude and quickly started doing something with muffins that their teachers couldn't see.

Jenni glanced over nervously, sighing slightly. "Your encouraging them," she murmured, petting the robotic cat in exhaustion. None of the other classes had been so tiring. She looked over at the others. "At the count of five everyone duck!" She stared in the corner "1...2...3...4...5!" She threw herself down, as did most of the children, as chocolate muffin exploded across the classroom, coating everything.

"Oh dear? I'm encouraging them? I never knew," Jeanne chuckled, wiping a bit of exploded muffin off a desk so she could sit. "Try not to make such a mess next time!" she yelled at the two.

"Hiiiya!" Yuffie screeched, leaping at Jeanne. "I just stole your gil! What are ya gunna do 'bout it?" she grinned, attempting to run off, only to be caught as Jeanne grabbed the back of her hooded shirt. The gil was quickly deposited in the woman's outstretched hand. Tseng said something in Wutainese causing Yuffie to flip him off and yell something back. Jeanne turned towards Jenni, raising an eyebrow in question.

Jenni shrugged. "He said that you were better than she was at ninjaing things," she smiled, relieved that most of the children were eating normally. "Ten minutes left of lunch," she walked around happily, pausing at a blonde boy who was pushing his food around his plate. "What's wrong?"

He pouted and looked up at her sadly. "It isn't cut up right."

"How's it cut wrong?" Jeanne asked, slipping one of Rude's muffins into her mouths.

"Why should I tell you?" Cloud grumbled, glaring at the auburn haired woman.

"I happen to have a spare sandwich Cloudy," Jeanne dangled the bag in front of the blonde's face. "How do you want it cut kid?"

"Squares!" Cloud smiled at the thought of getting a properly cut sandwich. The blonde behind him took the sandwich and passed it to Tseng.

"Thank you Rufus," the boy muttered, biting into the peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Ten minutes passed by, signaling the end of lunch. "Oy! Whatever you didn't finish put in the trash! What you want to save for home but in your lunchbox! It's recess time kid's! Hojo that means put the gummy heart away!" Jeanne yelled, plucking the plastic knife up and giving it to Vincent to throw away.

Jenni herded the children out of the classroom, waiting until they were all in the playground before collapsing back in the chair, looking at the other in exhaustion. "Just three more hours?"

"Yep," Jeanne muttered, waltzing out of the class, book in hand. "Close up the classroom! Don't want any of the buggers in room twelve to come in here stealing things!" The auburn haired teacher disappeared outside, wondering just how much trouble their students would cause while out there.

**Me: Well! We've come to the end of the third chapter and we're still in the first day of school! How many problems are the kids going to cause for me and Colette over the year? I shudder thinking about it...**

**Colette; -hides, still slightly traumatized- remind me to rescue the hamster!**

**Me: Vincent saved the hamster remember? You put it in a tank? Anyway! Please review and maybe I can get Colette to remember things XD**

**Colette: it wont be safe in a tank... XD please do review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Here we are! Back for another awesome chapter of Fantasy Kindergarten! Sorry about the long delay, Hurricane Ike destroyed my computer! I hope you guys are still reading!  
****Aeriths-Rain: And i have been trying to NaNo, so my other stories aren't being updated! But I'm here now!  
****Me: Yep! Its all good... hopefully. So if you don't remember where we left off last time and you don't want to go back and check! The kiddies are going to recess -claps- Its going to be oodles of time consuming fun!  
****Aeriths-Rain: For who?! those children are insane.  
****Me: That is what is so awesome about them hun! Insane children that aren't like insulting you every ten seconds are the best! Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: If either of them owned anything besides themselves I wouldn't be here.**

The kids looked around the playground in awe, the shimmering equipment capturing their little minds in images of all the fun the could have using it. Hojo immediately scampered under it, rubbing his hands together gleefully as he eyed his new domain.

Vincent, using his blankie, climbed up to the top of the climbing frame and sat there cuddling his teddy and eyeing Hojo. He shivered and cuddled his teddy tighter. Zack and Angeal were already exercising on the monkey bars.

"There is something vaguely wrong with that kid," Jeanne muttered, looking at Hojo. Looking around she tried to spot where Reno and Rude had run off too. Apparently, despite their arguments, Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena, and Rufus hung out.

Rufus was perched on the swing while the other four huddled around him, talking animatedly. Reno grinned, poking his blonde companion in her side and the small girl slammed her shoe into Reno's face, glaring at him. Apparently Elena didn't like being poked.

Jenni sighed, about to head over and deal with that when something far more serious broke out. Sephiroth was creeping up on Aerith. The silver haired boy was wielding a large stick, and being followed by Kadaj, whilst the girl stayed oblivious, making a daisy chain. As Jenni was about to interrupt, Sephiroth swung the stick down, hitting her shoulder and making her cry.

The pink clad girl jumped up and ran off, crying as she ducked behind Tifa. Tifa patted Aerith on the head, ignoring the silver haired kids in an attempt to calm her friend down.

Genesis slid up behind Sephiroth, glaring briefly at the other silver haired boy, before high-fiving his friend. The boy tugged his red coat around his small frame before walking off after glaring at Kadaj once more.

Jenni had had enough. She stormed over, glaring at Sephiroth and Genesis. "Sephiroth, don't attack Aerith, and Genesis don't encourage him," that said, she walked over to check on Aerith, relieved to see she was uninjured. Kadaj followed after her sniffling.

Jeanne watched as the kid kicked her friend in the shin, yelling about being mean to Sephiroth. A yelp drew her attention to Cloud who was currently barely clinging to the monkey bars. Zack was sitting on top of them, looking like he was trying to figure out how to save his friend.

"If you keep it up you won't be able to even touch those... monkey bars!" Jeanne sighed, giving in to the pleading expression of the boys and helped hoist the spiky haired blonde on top of the bars where Zack and Angeal were.

Jenni sighed, sending Kadaj in for the rest of recess. She turned to check, and was pleased to see Aerith swinging on the swings, giggling to herself, previous injury forgotten. She did a mental count. Hojo under the climbing frame, Vincent at the top of the climbing frame, girls at the swings, Rufus and his group at the other swings, Sephiroth and Genesis playing with fire, Reeve making a project on a bench... "PUT THAT FIRE OUT!"

Hearing the word fire, Reno and Jeanne immediately ran over. Nothing entertained the two more than a good fire show. The auburn haired woman, thankfully, remembered she was suppose to stop the kids from doing things such as playing with fire. Snatching the matches away from the two she stuffed them in her pocket. "Fire is very dangerous and-"

"AWESOME!" Reno grinned.

"Yes awesome... wait not awesome! Reno don't interrupt me or no more blowing up muffins in class. Fire is very dangerous and you shouldn't play with it. It'll burn you into nonexistence!" Jeanne waved her hands around, contemplating what to do with the matches when the day was over.

Jenni edged away slightly, looking at her friend in concern. "Not awesome.. not awesome..." her friend was pretty scary sometimes. "Yeh, Reno, be careful or no more exploding muffins..."

Jeanne grinned, creeping the kids, including Hojo, out severely. The auburn haired woman shoved her glasses back up her nose while cackling gleefully. She blinked suddenly and looked around at all the scared expressions. "What?"

"Hey's are you plottin' what ta do wit' dem matches?" Reno inquired, poking the bulge in her back pocket. Jeanne grinned again, nodding.

Jenni flinched, deciding that Aerith could do with help with her daisy chain. She walked off to assist.

Jeanne sighed, glancing around. With all the kids creeped out they probably wouldn't be much of a bother for the rest of recess. After all, scared children were good children in her book. Smiling at the thought, the auburn haired woman plopped down a bench to observe the rest of recess.

****

Me: -claps- Oh I am so glad to be back to writing with you Colette! Oh how it warms my cold fragile little heart!  
Aeriths-Rain: -glomps and snuggles Jeanne tightly- I missed writing with you too, despite my inability to write today.  
Me: Inability inschmability! You did fine! Please review guys! Sorry it took so long to update!  
Aeriths-Rain: YES! please review! we love our reviewers


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: After another prolonged absence we're back again! I'm afraid its my fault we haven't been writing. I'm so lazy...**

**Aerith: Well, and i have been busy sorting out my Nano, sorry for the delay!**

**Me: She did NaNo! 50k word peoples! Isn't my beta such win? I've just been busy on an unreleased Tales of Symphonia fic. Doesn't matter about what I've been up too! It matters what the kids have been up too!**

**Aeriths: -blushes- she's nice, anyway, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: They own nothing, if they owned the Final Fantasy characters I wouldn't be here... would I?**

When Jeanne had predicted the children, scared witless or so she thought, wouldn't be much trouble; she'd been very wrong. Of course the chaos on the playground was only natural. At least she tried to convince herself this was the case.

"Genesis! Stop trying to shove Sephiroth off the monkey bars!" the teacher shouted, temple throbbing.

Jenni looked up from her place with the other children, where she had been teaching Aerith to make a daisy chain.

"ZACKARY!" She screamed in shock. "How did you even get up on the roof?! Down now!" Zackary nodded, running towards the end of the roof and preparing to jump. "NO!! Don't jump!" Jenni screamed in shock.

Jenni's fellow teacher turned, looking in shock as the scrawny child leaped off the roof, giggling. Somehow he managed to land on Angeal, who was on top of Sephiroth. Genesis had apparently finally managed his goal of shoving the silver haired boy off the monkey bars, accidentally pushing Angeal with him.

"Holy shi-mushroom! How is that kid not dead?" Jeanne blinked in shock, not realizing something was now missing from her pockets.

Reno walked over, poking them with a stick. "They're fine miss!" he called, screaming as Zack started chasing him around the playground. Jenni sat down, rocking slightly as she tried to calm down.

Tseng swore as he scrambled out of the way, pulling Rufus with him. Reno rushed by with the 'puppy' right on his heels. " 'Ey! Miss he's tryin' ta kill me!" Reno yelped, receiving a smack from the stick he'd dropped.

Zack laughed, swatting at the red head again, only to be tackled by Cloud. The chocobo was perched atop his friend, scowling slightly in triumph.

Reno did a victory dance, walking back to the Tseng and Rufus with a smirk. "I WON!" He squealed. Jenni was about to reprimand Cloud, but thought it was probably a good thing he was there.

Aerith pouted as her flower jewelry model ran away. "CLOUDY!"

Large blue eyes widened even further as the blonde shot off, Zack right after him. Neither wanted to become the victims of the flower loving girl, a fate no small boy wants. "Run Cwoud! She gonna kill us wit' her flowers!"

Jenni helped Angeal and Sephiroth to their feet, turning to Yuffie. "Where did you get that?" She asked, concerned. She was sure Jeanne had had that item earlier.

"I, the Gweat White Rose of Wutai, the super-mega-awesome Ninja Princess, Yuffie Kisaragi, pickpo'keted it!" Yuffie proclaimed, waving the lit match.

"I'll ninja you in a moment child if you don't give me those back," Jeanne's hand landed on Yuffie's head.

Jenni sighed, walking over. "Well don't! Fire is dangerous and stealing is bad," she smiled at her friends reaction, removing the box of matches from Yuffie's hands. "Ill keep them safe."

"Eh? You don't think I'm responsible enough to handle holding some matches?!" Jeanne slipped on a miniscule patch of mud, landing on the ground. Yuffie giggled, running off. The 'ninja' screeched her victory, calling her teacher all kinds of names in her native language.

"Miss..." Vincent shuffled towards them, looking around. "Isn't awlmost time for recess to end?"

Jenni nodded, looking at him. "Are you alright Vincent?" His grip on the teddy was tighter than normal and he looked nervous. "No I don't, and Yuffie don't say that!!!!" She blushed a little, wondering where the otherwise nice girl had learnt those words.

"The brat is fine," Jeanne huffed, angry. "Zack stop tickling Cloud, Genesis don't eat the apples on the ground! Everyone STOP!" Ms. Winter flung her hand up, glaring around the playground. "It's time for us to head back in," she added, smiling sweetly.

"I am... fine," Vincent muttered. He walked after Jeanne, swishing is blanket and making it avoid the puddle of mud his teacher had tripped in.

Jenni frowned in concern, following the others in. Pausing to untangle one of the boys who had got caught in a swing, and then helping Reeve collect all his things together. "How's it going?"

"Good miss!" Reeve replied. Jenni smiled at him, carrying the body of the machine as she rounded up the kids back to the classroom.

Jeanne watched the procession with hawk-like eyes, a grim smile on her face. These children would learn to behave after today, even if it took all year. Spinning on her heel dramatically she walked towards her class. The image was ruined when Zack tripped, causing her to tumble face first into one of Reno's leftover muffins.

**Me: So! Another chapter gone by... Hopefully the next will be up a lot sooner!**

**Aerith: Yep! well, hopefully! XD I like writing it! please review. you know you want to.**

**Me: Ditto on the review, sorry its taking so long to get these out!**

**Aerith: We will try harder!**

**Me: It's a bit hard to y'know synchronize the schedules sometimes! I live in Texas and she lives in England! England right? Right.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: So yet another chapter of Fantasy Kindergarten! But guess what we're doing this time?**

**Aerith: I...uh… don't know. TELL ME!!! XD**

**Me: Time skip! Complete with a little plot in my head!**

**Aerith : Sounds good..so , when is this timeskip too?**

**Me: You'll find out when I say it! Hehehe….**

**Aerith: -pout-**

**Me: Dun lookit me like that! Makes me feel guilty...**

**Disclaimer: They own nothing but themselves...**

Several weeks into the school year the classroom finally seemed to be running with some semblance of order. Of course this came at a hefty price, such as Jeanne having to bring cookies for the class everyday, and even helping Hojo dissect a rabbit. She hadn't been happy with that.

However, the reward gained from dissecting a rabbit was that Hojo had temporarily given up trying to dissect Vincent, so it had been considered a fair deal. Rufus was growing more bossy over the other children; Sephiroth had a habit of running amok with a paintbrush, but other than that, all was well.

Like all good things it was bound to come to an end. It all happened the day Class Eight came to visit.

Jeanne, in a rare moment of kindness, had said they'd watch the other class while their teacher was in the hospital. So while all the kids were settling in, she tried to learn their names.

A stuck up looking blonde with glasses was directing most of the other children. "Quistis I dun wanna sit by Zewll!" a girl in blue cried. "I wanna sit by Squall!" Quistis rearranged it so Rinoa traded places with Seifer who now sat by his favorite punching bag, Zell.

Jenni watched nervously, mentally counting down. Three... two.. Before she had even reached one Cloud started sulking as Zack waved at the new students. Cloud was very clingy to his best friend, and could only just tolerate him liking Angeal as well.

Hojo, being Hojo, immediately started eyeing the scrawny brunette that was apparently the leader of the small group of children. Squall just stood there, staring at them as they finished arranging themselves around him.

Another problem came to be noticed, Jeanne had failed to mention Class Eight was going to visit and Jenni hadn't planned a thing for it. "GREAT MOOGLES!" Reno yelped, suddenly being launched across the room by Tseng. The child cursed, for once not speaking Wuitaian.

"SIT DOWN! Tseng, don't throw Reno..." Jenni called out. "We just need to find a way of working together, and Tseng, watch your language." She tried to work out where Reno should sit, flinching at the predatory look in Hojo's eye. "Which lessons do we have today?"

"Eh... lessons? I thought that was your job!" Jeanne stared at her fellow teacher, shaking off Yuffie who was once again trying to steal from her.

Jenni nodded. "But I didn't know we were having another class..." she bit her lip. Art was out of the question. "We'll have English.. story time." "LOVELESS!" One of the boys screamed out. "No Genesis. Not again."

Genesis deflated, eyeing the teacher with malice. He had so wanted to hear Loveless again. He was soon distracted though when Yuffie chunked one of Reeve's spare robot parts across the room. The metal smacked into Kunsel's head, eliciting a gasp from Zack.

The spiky haired child rushed over to his friend, Cloud right behind him. The two checked to make sure Kunsel wasn't dead. "He's dead Cloudy!" Zack screeched, clinging to the blonde. "It killed him!"

"He's not dea--"

"HE'S GOWNE! KUNSEL!" Zack wailed, collapsing to the ground.

Jenni ran over, picking up Kunsel. "He's not dead, he's just stunned. Zack, its alright. I just need to take him to the medical room." She checked the young boy over for consciousness, relieved when he opened his eyes. "Ms. Winter, you can manage the class for a little while..." she paused. "And Yuffie, your parents will be hearing about this.." Reeve scampered over to retrieve the robot piece.

Gaping, Jeanne watched as her friend walked out of the classroom, injured child in tow. "Hey Ms. Winter!" The auburn haired lady turned to eye the child. "Can I blow up Irvine's hat?" Reno blinked innocently.

"No! I like his hat," the miniature cowboy tipped aforementioned hat in her direction. "OKAY! Zip your lips and sit still! We will be organized! We will behave! You will not disobey me--"

The classroom shook a bit as the basket of flowers perched on Aerith's desk exploded, showering everyone with brightly colored petals. Vincent sneezed.

Aerith giggled, high-fiving the blonde girl next to her. "Lets do it again!"

Yuffie pouted, picking the petals from her hair. " YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" She screamed, hiding behind Reeve to be saved from any more petals.

Giggling, Selphie (a child from class eight) plopped down in a seat next to Aerith. The two brunettes were soon plotting with Tifa.

"Why me? How could you do this," Jeanne mourning.

Sephiroth attacked Genesis with a paintbrush, the two once again starting a duel. Zack leaped onto a desk, cheering them on. His blonde friend quietly sat on the next desk, watching as Genesis managed to jump over a miniature firetruck.

**Time skip**

Jenni returned a little later, to find the classroom looking like a battlefield. "Ms Winter! you were meant to be teaching English... not the arts of war!" She ducked under a paper plane thrown by Sephiroth.

"You left me with the little devils," Jeanne was situated at her desk. Lowering her book she calmly looked at Ms. Carroll. "Besides I think their parents will be pleased when they're too tired to wreak havoc when they get home."

Sure enough most of Class Eight was curled up, taking a nap. Selphie was the exception, the brunette was still having girl time with Aerith and Tifa.

Jenni nodded, smiling and placing blankets over the small children. "There.. now... " She did a quick headcount. "Who are we missing?"

"Yuffie," Jeanne yelped, toppling out of her desk. Vincent was standing there, wrapped up in his crimson blanket as usual.

"Let the hunt begin!" Reno cheered, leaping onto the teacher's desk.

**Me: Oh dear what shall happen in the next chapter? A fateful encounter between the school head or maybe Yuffie sets the bathroom on fire?**

**Aerith: Thank you as always for reading!**

**Me: Yep yep! Please review!**

**Aerith: We will love you**

**Me: I won't... she will. I joke! I think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: So... we still haven't decided what we're going to do! Suspense? Yes please!**

**Aeriths-Rain: i guess we'll make it up as we go along.. hopefully that will work.**

**Me: Ain't that what we always do? On a side note my Naruto game got a new Storm Pack! Anko as a support character, total win!**

**Aeriths-Rain: **_**-edges away-**_

**Me: **_**-cackles- **_**I get the crazy bitch! Anyway! To the story!**

**Disclaimer: If they actually owned something other than themselves I wouldn't be here.**

The tiny pitter patter of little feet were the only sign that Class Seven's children were passing by. It turned out nearly every single one of the kids were sneaky, especially Reno and his friends.

They were hunting. The target? Yuffie Kisaragi, ninja in training, annoyance, and a pickpocket. The auburn haired teacher was not pleased at her missing book on psychology at all.

"Hurry it up before someone finds us!" Jeanne hissed, directing a glare at Tseng who merely muttered in Wutaian, Reno snorted before slinking away. Apparently the kids were 'trained professionals' when it came to hide and seek.

Jenni rolled her eyes, trying to think where the little girl could have gone. She frowned, looking around for Vincent and Hojo, who had been following her a few moments before. She walked back. "HOJO!" The spectacled child jumped, and dropped the teddy bear, which was picked up by Vincent, who then ran ahead. She sighed, and continued looking. There couldn't be that many places.

"Don't yell," Jenni's fellow teacher glared at her, watching as Reno slid around a corner and disappeared. It probably wasn't smart to let the children go off but as long as they found that little thieving rat Jeanne was fine. Vincent slipped into the shadows before he too disappeared as quickly as Reno had. "Who the he- heck! Who the heck teaches these kids!" Tseng snorted before moving ahead to whisper something in Elena and Rude's ears. Apparently the little Wutaian boy was staying behind to command the operations and stay with Rufus.

Before either teacher had registered what was happening, Elena and Rude had also dispersed. Jenni sighed. Whereas previously they had lost one child, now most of the class was missing. She frowned as she caught a glance of Vincent, sucking on his thumb and pointing up with his other hand before running away again.

Jeanne sighed, ruffling Cloud's hair which earned her an icy glare. "These children confuse me," Jeanne pouted. "I'm asking their parents who in their right mind gives five-year-olds stealth training!"

Jenni bit her lip to prevent from pointing out that that was exactly the kind of thing Jeanne would do. That girl had to be around here somewhere. She frowned, looking at Tseng and Rufus. "Do you have any idea?"

"That is what the others are doing," Tseng spoke, for someone who was constantly talking in a foreign language he didn't have much of an accent. His grammar and pronounciation was a lot better than the other children's as well.

"Stealth training! Do you know hard it is to find children who know that!" Jeanne continued mumbling as the snuck around in the halls.

Jenni nodded. "Thank you." She began to follow Jeanne, deciding it would get worse if she got lost as well. She heard laughter and turned towards it but it faded before she could place it.

A red-head watched his teacher jump and look around. Reno stifled his laughter quickly though. "'Ey partner," Rude looked down. " Vince said Yuffs is in tha vents righ'?" Rude nodded, shoving his large plastic sunglasses further up his face. "What say you 'n me check up there?" Reno's evil grin was mirrored on Rude's face, the duo looking up at the vents with glee.

Jenni whimpered slightly, imagining explaining to the parents that their precious daughter had got lost in the vents. Vincent was probably right, it was exactly what she would do, but that didn't make it any easier. She paced, before standing on a chair and trying to look inside.

Jeanne smashed into the ground when her fellow teacher yelped and fell off the chair, falling straight onto the bespectacled teacher. Reno peeked out of the vents, grinning merrily. "We gots it up 'ere boss!" Tseng nodded, eyeing his teachers warily. Ms. Winter looked like she wanted to maul Reno. Of course she couldn't because Reno quickly slunk back into the vents.

"Sorry." Jenni muttered, climbing off. Her eyes widened, and she ran out. What if Vincent hadn't meant the vents, maybe he had meant the roof. She looked up outside the school, trying to see onto the top of the building.

Jeanne watched as her friend ran off and out of sight, merely raising an eyebrow. "So..." she looked down at the children still clustered around her. Seven children and one teacher. It seemed fair enough, unless one was a spiky haired blonde, another with equally spiky black hair. Not to mention Genesis and Sephiroth were still there, something that came as bit of a shock to Jeanne.

Cloud was nibbling on a cookie, look very placid as he gazed up at his teacher with wide blue eyes. Zack was grinning, bouncing up and down though not going anywhere, if he ran off Cloud would be dragged with him. The tiny blonde had a death grip on the back of Zack's shirt.

Jenni smiled as Elena walked past having left the girls bathrooms, shaking her head. She frowned, running through a plan of the school. They seemed to have checked almost everywhere. So Yuffie was either in the vents or somewhere they had already checked. Or the boy's bathrooms.

Jeanne yelped and nearly avoided being shoved into a bathroom as the school's head stormed by, not even noticing the small congregation of children in the hallway. He had a scrawny, squealing ninja girl tucked in his arm. Yuffie screeched and attempted to bite her way out of her prison, yelling like a loon in Wutaian.

Jeanne stared in shock as the principal continued storming down, not even registering Reno and Rude tumbling out of the vents and nearly squishing poor Vincent. Something told her she probably should save the girl, a part of her that Jeanne never really listened too.

**Me: SO! We found Yuffie but what a predicament!**

**Aeriths-Rain: yep.. **_**-dusts Reno and Rude off- **_**and remember kiddies! no climbing into air vents!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah ruin their fun Colette! Anyway! Please review yeah?**

**Aeriths-Rain: **_**-holds up don't try this at home sign and nods-**_


End file.
